Christmas Mating
by ShadowXMoonlight
Summary: This is a three shot story. It's a mating story of Sesshomaru and Older Rin. It's a Christmas story for someone and I do hope they enjoy it. I suck a summaries, and I am sorry so please R&R
1. Chapter 1: Learning Christmas

~Rin's POV~

The final battle with Naraku was finally over. Peace was finally here for all of the Warring Era.

Sango had her brother Kohaku back finally, Miroku got the courage and stopped womanizing other women and marry his beloved Sango. They had two twin girls, and a boy.

Kohaku was training other people to become demon slayers, while Shippo went to go do his fox training.

After many years Kagome finally came back, as she decided to be with Inuyasha and leave her modern home for good.

Lord Koga and Lady Ayame got mated once he realized that Kagome loved Inuyasha and wasn't going to leave him and he got happy. I even stopped being afraid of him and the wolves of course.

Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rin-chan. I am the ward of Lord Sesshomaru and a pain in the ass of Jaken-sama.

I have been seeing Lord Sesshomaru since he left me in the care of Lady Kaede and the rest of the Idiots such has Inuyasha has he put it.

He usually brought me Kimono's when he came to visit. I began my training with Kagome-sama and Lady Kaede, such as Archery and Herbs.

The snow has finally reached the ground, as Kagome giggles and was grinning happily, as she explained what Christmas was to use.

I have finally reached the age of Seventeen years of age, and I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru hardly since then.

I started gaining the attention of the males in the village, because I had grown rather beautiful looking and turned out to be graceful. But Kohaku, Inuyasha or Shippo would scare them off for some unknown reason.

Kagome would laugh as Sango shook her head at the boys over-protectiveness of me. I just simply shrugged my shoulders and carried on whatever I was doing.

* * *

><p>~Sesshomaru's POV~<p>

I had left Rin with the old human woman and my half breed half brother Inuyasha, but every time I visited I would bring my Rin a kimono.

I haven't gotten to see Rin a lot while she grew up because being the Lord of the Western lands always keeps me busy.

But that was all going to change, and it was going to change rather quickly, as the snow landed upon the fields and around his home in the western lands that was once his father's before he died saving Inuyasha's human mother.

I had arrived at Lady Kaede's hut in search of Rin. "Onii-sama" called out a voice in surprise.

"Kagome" he said in annoyance, as he glared at her. "Woman I told you that sounds really wrong" Inuyasha said to her as he leaned against a wall.

"Half breed shut up your annoying me" I said rather coldly to the half breed. "Rin isn't here" Kagome said to distract me before Inuyasha decided to do something stupid like try to attack.

"Thank you" I said and I bowed. Kagome had earned my respect, I hated when she would call me Onii-sama but it wouldn't stop her from saying it to me.

"Where is she?" I question as Inuyasha scoffs as he enters the hut. "She's with Shippo, Miroku, and Kohaku getting a tree" Kagome answers.

"We are celebrating Christmas" she adds, with a smile upon her face. I gave her a look for to explain what it is.

"It's a holiday in my world, and it's something that is really special and magical" She explains to me, while I just look at her thinking about this.

"It's where you give someone that you care about a gift that comes from the heart" she says then I understood it a bit better than before."When is this Christmas" I asked her curiously. "In two weeks" she explains to me with a smile upon her face.

"I'll be there" I say to her then I take off, seeing that I needed to give something for Rin that came from my heart and I believe I knew what that would be.

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Inuyasha came walking out of the hut as he had a smirk upon his lips. "About damn time" he says shaking his head.

Kagome looked up at him as she tilts her head. "Is he going to court Rin?" she asks him, causing him to nod.

She squeals happily, as Sango walks over with the baby in a sling, and the twins holding her hands. As she raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?" she questions.

"Sesshomaru is going to court Rin and that would explain why your brother, Shippo and Inuyasha have been super protective since she become of age" Kagome said in one breath, as she looks at him.

"He told me in that annoying way of his to watch her closely and keep her way from other males" Inuyasha explained finally agreeing with what Kagome said.

The three saw that Miroku and the others were walking along with the Christmas tree in hand. "Let's get things rolling here" said Kagome as she pushed Inuyasha to go a dig a hole. "Oh okay go dig Inu" she says to him sweetly.

Inuyasha grumbled as he went to go dig a hole for the tree, using his crawls as he started digging a good size hole, as he jumps from the hole. Shippo, Kohaku and Inuyasha put the tree in the hole, then Inuyasha placed the dirt back around the tree to keep it in place.

"So let's decorate shall we" Kagome said, as she brought out clay beads and string. While they slowly started putting the beads on the string, the guys were busy taking blocks that were circle shape, and placing them on the tree.

While the fun really began putting fireflies in jars, placing string around the lids and hanging them has lights. "This is going to be a fun holiday Kagome" Shippo said happily with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Mating Proposal

~Sesshomaru's POV~

Rin was the only thing that actually mattered to me. Hence why I saved from when she was only a child, but I never knew that I was going to court her and follow in my father's footsteps.

Then his words finally clicked. "Yes I have someone to protect" I said to myself, as he quickly made my way to my home.

'Soon things would be falling into place' thought my beast which caused me to smile and not out of fear.

* * *

><p>~Rin's POV~<p>

I was helping decorating the tree while I tried to figure out what I wanted to give everyone for this Christmas.

I made a list with my head of what to get everyone, expect for Sesshomaru. She watched the others gather around especially Sango, Miroku with their kids, and then Kagome and Inuyasha.

I sighed within my mind, as I thought about Lord Sesshomaru as I sat in the snow and silently playing with it. 'Lord Sesshomaru I wonder what you're doing right now' I thought.

"Rin come on it's getting cold" Kagome called out to me, as she was close to the hut while the others had left for home.

"I'm coming" I called out, jumping up from the ground and made my way into the hut. I couldn't really sleep as my mind was on this whole Christmas thing and Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>~Normal POV Two weeks later~<p>

Christmas was upon us, Kagome had invited everyone that they knew to join them for Christmas. She had sent messages explaining what it was of course.

Kagome giggled seeing Koga and Ayame with their children. Inuyasha was watching out for Sesshomaru 'Stupid Sesshomaru' he thought as he shook his head. 'Of course he has to make a grand entrance' he thought as he shook his head.

He watched Rin having fun and laughing with everyone in the group. He knew that she would make his home feel alive instead of cold and horrible.

Kagome walked to him, as she held out the mistletoe and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha" she said happily.

Inuyasha turned around then he gently pecked her on the lips. "Merry Christmas Kagome" he said rather gently.

The gang watched and smirked. 'AWE' they cried out happily watching them. "Shut up the lot of ya" he shouted at them as he crosses his arms feeling embarrassed.

* * *

><p>~Sesshomaru's POV~<p>

I was making my way to the Christmas whatever it was, with the presents I had made for Rin of course. 'I do hope she will like these' I thought to myself.

My beast chuckled. 'She will' he responded to me, as he kept running then I stood in the shadows waiting for the right moment.

~Rin's POV~

I was actually having fun when all of a sudden I see white. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" she screamed excitedly, as I ran towards him.

I hugged him around his waist as I placed my face into his chest. "Welcome and I missed you" I said to him softly. While he held the presents above my head, then he stroked my head. "Thank you Rin" he said to me kindly, as Kagome smiled at him. "Welcome Sesshomaru" she said to him kindly.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

I was welcomed and it was pretty nice especially when my precious Rin came and hugged me. I was feeling my beast actually purr in happiness.

Then I got annoyed as Inuyasha started poking me "This can't be the same bastard can it?" he questioned, making me growl.

* * *

><p>~Nomarl POV~<p>

Inuyasha was enjoying himself poking his bastard half brother. "Inuyasha stop poking Sesshomaru" Kagome demanded "Or I will say S.I.T" she adds standing there with her hands upon her hips.

Inuyasha backed away from him as his ears went down. "Good boy" Kagome said causing Shippo to snicker.

Sesshomaru happened to take Rin away from the group. As he smiled at her, and he took her hand into his hand then he got down on his knee.

"I've been waiting very patiently for you to grow up Rin, you have changed me from not being the cold hearted beast I once was." He said to her softly, while he held her hand.

"Rin would you please be my mate?" he asked placing a flower ring on her finger.

Rin looked down at her hand, then she looks into his amber golden hues with her brown ones. At a young age she had already learned what mating was since Sesshomaru thought that she might one day mate a demon she should know about how long they mate for, and such.

"Yes" was her simple reply, but he would take the yes, as he stood up to his full height. He towered over her, as he bent down and kisses her lips sweetly.

The group was spying on them, as Inuyasha took a coin from Shippo, and Miroku. "Never bet against me" he whispered to them with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Mating

Sesshomaru lifts Rin up from the snow, as he cradled her body against his body with both of his arms.

The group walked away from the couples, and continued the Christmas party. While they were still kissing and rather deeply, as Sesshomaru took them away from the others especially those with noses.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lemon Scene~<strong>

Sesshomaru arrived to a cave, it was lit by candles. While pillows and furs were laid out upon the cave floor, he placed her feet upon the furs, as he smiles at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru this place is amazing" she whispers as she looks up at him. "Please call me Sesshomaru" he said to her, as he smiles at her and he kisses her once again.

Rin kissed him back, as she wraps her arms around her neck. Then he places her upon the furs and the pillows gently as he kisses her deeply.

They pulled out of the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Then he smiles at her warmly. "I promise to take it slowly Rin" he says to her.

Rin nods her head, as she blushes darkly. Sesshomaru slowly tugged her obi, and opened her kimono as he kissed her neck softly and gently.

Sesshomaru enjoyed hearing her soft moans, as he nipped her neck gently and kissed down to her breasts while her massaged and played with her nipples as they hardened.

He bent his head to her left nipple and licked and suckled upon breast while he massaged the other one. He switched to the right breast, as he heard her moans were growing louder.

Rin blushes darker as she moaned louder enjoying the feeling he was causing her. Then she gasped feeling his hand pulling down her under garments.

"This is not fair for me to be the only one naked" she said blushing darkly. Sesshomaru sat up on his knees, as he took her hands and placed them upon his armor.

She helped him take them off, as she slowly undid his obi upon his outer haori, then his inner haori causing her to blush deeply and more red upon her cheeks.

She saw his stripes on his hips then she blushes darker as she bites her lower lips. Then she helps take off his boots and takes off his hakama's just leaving him in his fudoshi.

Sesshomaru smiles at her as he touches her cheek and pecked her lips. "You don't have to do this" he said to her, as she shook her head. "I want to" she whispers softly to him.

Rin helps him take it off as she saw his male part, then she bits her lower lip again. Sesshomaru chuckles, as he watched her then he laid her back upon the furs "I'm going to enter oh okay" he looks at her for permission.

Rin nods her head as she looks at him. "I trust you" she says, while he line's his tip at her entrance. Sesshomaru slowly pushes his tip into her, trying to fit his ungodly cock size inside her tight virgin body.

She whimpers. "It hurts" she cries, as he kisses her lips gently, as he licks her tears. "Relax Rin" he says to her gently, as he pushed more into her then he pulled back before he pushed back in and broke her barrier.

She screamed loudly as her tears rolled down her cheeks as he licked them away. While he stayed very still inside of her so that she could get use to his size.

Rin took a deep breath as she relaxed her body and her lower half. "You can move Sesshomaru" she blushes saying this to him.

Sesshomaru nods his head then he slowly starts moving inside of her. As she moans loudly, and she arches her back "Please thrust deeper and faster" she says to him.

He looks at her as he lets out a growl and he moves faster and deeper inside of her. This causes her to start mewling loudly at the friction that was being caused since she started moving her hips against him.

"Oh Sesshomaru" she calls his name in full blown pleasure, as Sesshomaru used his demon speed and moved faster. He enjoyed her calling his name, and moaning like she was.

His amber golden hue were starting to change to a deep dark red, as her walls tighten around his cock. "Oh Sesshomaru do not stop" she calls out loudly.

Sesshomaru rested his hands upon her hips as he kisses her lips fiercely. Rin started arching her back, as she pulls out of the kiss. "Sesshomaru I'm Cumming" she cries out as she came upon his cock.

Sesshomaru roared out loudly, as he pounds faster inside of her and he came within her womb. Then he bites down her neck and claimed her as his mate, pulling back and cleaning the blood from her neck.

**~End Scene~**

* * *

><p>He was panting heavily and she was too. He rolled onto his back and bringing her on top of him, while she laid her head upon his chest panting heavily.<p>

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head, while Rin smiles at him and she closes her eyes rather tired then she suddenly fell asleep.

He smiled as he grabs a fur and places it on top of them then he fell asleep as well enjoying the presence of his mate with him.

* * *

><p><strong>(A year later)<strong>

Rin was smiling up at Sesshomaru, as he was trying to teach their son Maru how to walk. "Sesshomaru he will get it just have patience" she calls out to him, as she holds her stomach. "Are you oh okay Rin?" he asks her then she smiles and nods. "Yes" she smiles as she held her pregnant stomach.

Indeed she was really happy.

**~THE END~**


End file.
